Taking Care of Business
by Beatnik
Summary: What does Lorne do with his free time? He had a life before AI and he must still have one. Right?


Title: Taking Care of Business  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Spoilers: Season 3  
  
Disclaimer: I just love the show. I own nothing....  
  
Summary: Ever wonder what Lorne does with his spare time?  
  
Lorne sat in a corner booth of a local demon establishment scanning the crowd for his late friend. He had been waiting for ten minutes for Alice Bennett. Being late was unusual for Alice, Lorne's friend and financial advisor. Alice had been talking with Lorne's insurance agency about a settlement for the destruction of his club again. A demon waiter appeared ready to take his order.  
  
"My Name is Bioligios and I'll be your waiter today. Can I get you anything to drink while you wait?" asked the waiter gruffly. Lorne couldn't identify what type of demon he was, but Lorne made a mental note not to be picky with his food order.  
  
"A Mai Tai and a Diet Coke with a lemon" Lorne replied. Alice was predictable, boring and predictable. It was something one looked for when trusting someone with your money. He knew that she would order a Diet Coke with a Lemon just like she ordered a Diet Coke with a lemon every time they met. He saw Alice walk through the door and her typical dark blue suite. She paused to scan the crowded restaurant for the green demon. Lorne waved and caught Alice's attention. She placed her briefcase beside her chair and sat down with a sigh of relief.  
  
"Sorry, I'm late. Remind me not to try to talk financial sense into Kailiff demon again. I warned him he shouldn't invest in the Exchange. Would he listen? No!" Alice ranted. Typically Alice looked together and classy, today was not a typical day. Alice's hair was out of place and her suit wrinkled.  
  
"Rough day?" Lorne inquired. The waiter returned with their drinks. Alice reached for the Mai Tai instead of the Diet Coke. Lorne stared at her, now his Diet Coke.  
  
"Try week. Could I also get a screwdriver?" Alice called after the waiter. Lorne raised his eyebrows in surprise. Alice didn't drink. Lorne wasn't going to press for information. Alice would talk if she wanted to. Alice took a gulp of the Mai Tai.  
  
"What did the insurance company say about my coverage?" Lorne inquired. He couldn't wait to open Caritas again. Baby-sitting Conner was fine for a part time job, but Lorne was itching to be back where he belonged.  
  
Alice opened her briefcase and removed a file. "Truthfully Lorne, I don't think you'll be able to open the club again without some major changes." She paused waiting for her statement to sink in. Lorne turned a paler shade of green. Alice noticed her green friend wasn't looking well. She didn't think he had been sleeping enough. "The insurance company refuses to pay for the damage because you modified the security device yourself."  
  
"What was I supposed to do? Just allow violence acts from humans? Violence is violence!" Lorne protested. He couldn't believe the insurance company wouldn't pay up.  
  
"There are a couple of options Lorne: borrow money, find a partner, or create a new security system. I'm favoring the last option. I have the names of three powerful witches. They might be able to help you out with the protection spell. This might convince the insurance agency to pay up. On the bright side, the human insurance company is paying for the full amount of your deductible" Alice took a sip of her drink and winced. She didn't drink often enough and the Mai Tai was stronger then usual.  
  
"What if the insurance company still doesn't pay up? I'll never move out of Angel's place. Not that I'm complaining mind you. Angelcakes is great company. I love the kid and the gang's great. I just feel like I missing something: Caritas." Lorne voiced was full of concern. Alice was listening intensely making notes in her file. "On top of that, who am I supposed to get to be a partner? Running a night club is costly and the majority of my friends barely make their rent payments on time."  
  
Alice reached into her coat pocket, removed two business cards and handed them over to Lorne. Lorne examined the two glossy cards. One of the cards was for Three Witches: More then Double, Double Toil and trouble. The other card was for a banker who specialized in demon finances. Lorne pocketed the two cards. He didn't want to think about needing to use the second one.  
  
"Lorne, I loved that club too. I'm trying but your investments in the exchange took a hit two months ago and still haven't recovered. The kitten dollar exchange rate crashed as well. Some idiot flooded the market. There's not much you can do but talk to the witches and the banker. I've also been looking for some potential silent partners for you. I'll let you know if anyone turns up." Alice sipped her screwdriver having already finished the Mai Tai. Lorne was playing with the diet coke. He should have ordered himself another drink. Things were looking pretty bleak for the future of Caritas. "What about your friend Angel?"  
  
Lorne looked up from the diet coke and frowned. "Angel has money problems of his own. Anyway he'd be too vocal of a silent partner." Honestly Lorne didn't want someone with Angel's voice associated with Caritas. Lorne had a reputation to maintain. Caritas was a sanctuary and Angel's name wasn't going to be good for business.  
  
"Times are tough for the demon world. I'd suggest looking for a human partner but they're hard to find. Most would have a hard time trusting a demon with their money. Hell, humans have a hard time trusting anyone with their money. I know." Alice took another gulp of her screwdriver and made another face. "Lorne, things will work out. I advise you to talk to the banker. Mention my name and he should see you right away. I told him about your club and what a hot spot it was. With any luck we should have the club back on its feet in no time. Now, I have an appointment with a very broke Chaos demon. Call me after you talk to the banker." Alice finished her drink and stood up from the table.  
  
Lorne waved good bye and returned to his Diet Coke. He flagged the waiter down and order another Diet Coke this time with rum not a lemon. 


End file.
